Shin Chan (Bang Zoom! Entertainment English Dub)
The Bang Zoom Entertainment English dub of Shin Chan is a continuation of the Vitello/Phuuz English dubs. It has the same intro and music as the Vitello/Phuuz dubs. This dub airs on Disney XD in the US (Rated TV-Y7 FV) and Canada (Rated C8), and on Teletoon in Canada, under the name "Shin Chan: The Kid With an Attitude!" (the reason is to prevent confusions with the Funimation series), and on Cartoon Network in Asia and Australia (Rated G in the latter), as just simply "Shin Chan". The dub is also available in Japan via. SAP on Disney XD's Japanese feed (with the original music retained) under the name "クレヨンしんちゃんと友達" (hepburn: Kureyonshinchan to tomodachi, translated in English as "Crayon Shin Chan & Friends") Each half hour consists of 2 "Shin Chan" segments, followed by a "Shin's Tall Tales" (English dub of "Shin Chan Spin Off"/"Crayon Shin Chan Gaiden") segment. In some countries, the "Shin's Tall Tales" segment is cut out, shortening it to 20 minutes and/or individual 10 minute segments. Also in the US, after the dub was made, the Funimation dub of Shin Chan was legally banned throughout all of the US. Also the dub mostly airs back to back With Doraemon. Credits Openings/Endings Openings "Say Hey! HEY! Shin Chan!" * Composed by: John Loeffler and John Siegler * Footage from: Japanese Openings 3, 9, and 15, and Japanese Endings 5 and 14 * Countries used in: United States, Canada, Australia, Southeast Asia, Japan "I'm a Coolie-Oolie Kid!" * English Dub of "Ora wa Ninkimono" (Japanese Opening 3) * Composed by: Yasuo Kosugi * Sung by: Shin Nohara (Nancy Cartwright), Rick D. Wasserman, and Russi Taylor * Footage from: Widescreen Version (used in the first movie, "Crayon Shin Chan: Action Mask vs. Leotard Devil") * Used exclusively in India Endings "Say Hey! HEY! Shin Chan!" (Instrumental) * 30 second instrumental version of opening theme * Composed by: John Loeffler and John Siegler * Footage from Japanese Opening 15 * Countries used in: United States, Canada, Australia, Southeast Asia "Jumpin' Kids" * English Dub/Widescreen Restoration of "Party Join Us" (Japanese Ending 5) * Composed by: Takashi Kimura * Sung by: Nancy Cartwright and Brian Bloom * Countries used in: India (Disney XD only), Japan Merchandise DVD's In the US and Canada, the DVD's are distributed by Viz Media. In Australia, they are distributed by Beyond Home Entertainment. In Japan, they are distributed as bilingual DVD's by Bandai Visual. In the US, the Funimation DVD's were recalled so that children will not accidentally receive the adult gag dub. If any Funimation DVD's are sneaked inside of the Viz Media DVD's, the person who did it will be fined up to $500,000. Season 1 - Volume 1: Aliens vs. Shin Chan * Release Date (Region 1): December 4th, 2018 * Includes episodes 1-13 (All 13 segments of the "Aliens vs. Shin Chan" saga, plus 26 more Shin-anigans!) * Includes English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, and Japanese audio tracks * Includes 3 discs with 13 segments each. * Bonus features: Behind The Scenes With The Voice Actors Video Games Shin Chan: Kazhu City Movie Stars! (Nintendo 3DS) * Release Date (NA): March 18th, 2019 * Rating: E10 (for ages 10 and up) * The title screen's music is replaced with an instrumental version of "Say Hey! HEY! Shin Chan!" * The game includes English, Spanish, French, and Japanese language options. Shin Chan: Build your own Kazhu City! (iOS) * Release Date: Q1 2019 * Rating: 9+ Edits/Differences Differences from the Vitello dub * Harry has a voice that sounds closer to Iron Man (from "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!") * Bo is voiced by a woman (Mona Marshall) instead of a man (Eric Loomis), to make it sound more like his Japanese voice. His new voice sounds identical to that of Doraemon's. * Mr. Enzo's voice actor (Pat Fraley) was changed to a black one (Phil LaMarr) to push the racial equality. * Shin and his friends are shown to like more fruits and vegetables, but Shin still hates Green Peppers. Category:Anime dubs Category:Crayon Shin-chan Category:Dubs